You've Got Mail
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru can't stand each other in real life, but when they meet anonymously online, they find out that they have more in common than they realize. How will this affect their love/hate relationship?
1. Prologue and ch 1

Prologue - Meatballs and Modems  
  
~*~*~  
Author's note:   
  
Italics denote thought and/or dreams  
  
~*~ around a character's name denotes their point of view. I change P.O.V a lot in this fic. For example, ~*~Mamoru~*~ is from his point of view.  
  
******  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
  
I was sitting at the bar of the Crown Arcade. I was thinking about the strange dreams that I've been having lately about the Moon princess and the silver crystal. As I daydreamed, I absentmindedly swirled my swizzle stick in my near empty cup of cappuccino. (AN: Do cappuccinos even come with swizzle sticks?)Motoki stood nearby, wiping the counter.  
  
Motoki interrupted my solemn reverie. "So, you'll never guess what next Tuesday is."  
  
I smiled. Motoki's banter was a welcome interruption to my confusing thoughts. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on, guess!" pestered Motoki.  
  
"Yom Kippur?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The beginning of Ramaddan?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The Chinese New Year?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I give up. What is it?" I asked.  
  
"My one year anniversary with Reika."  
  
I snorted derisively. "Oh, that."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm happy for you two, really." I said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Come on, Mamoru, haven't you ever been totally sprung about a girl?" asked Motoki.  
  
"Nope," I replied. 'Except in my dreams'  
  
Motoki blinked. "Come on, with all of your female admirers at Azabu you must have someone in mind."  
  
I rolled my eyes. As if I really needed to be reminded about the gaggle of swooning women that greeted me every time I set foot in the prestigious high school known as Azabu. "Not me. I guess....nobody's really caught my eye yet."  
  
In the background, we heard Usagi pounding at the latest Sailor V game. "NO FAIR, DAMMIT! I JUMPED! THIS MACHINE IS RIGGED!" she declared, then marched from the abused machine to the bar, taking the seat next to mine.  
  
"Ooh, that stupid game makes me so mad!" Usagi fumed.  
  
"Calm down, Meatball Head. Don't have a coronary!" I cracked, waiting for her face to crinkle up the way it usually does when she's angry at me.  
  
"Oooh! How dare you! I don't know what a coronary is, but I'm sure I wouldn't want one from you! And my name is Usagi, not Meatball Head! U-S-A-" she started  
  
"M-E-A-T-B" I continued.  
  
"Oooh! You JERK! I don't need this from YOU! I'm out of here!"  
  
Motoki and I watched as she stormed out of the arcade, Motoki shaking his head, me chuckling softly.  
  
"Well," said Motoki, "Now I know why you aren't having much luck with the ladies. They think you look real good, all right. Then it's open mouth, insert foot!"  
  
"Hmmph." I said, finishing my cappuccino. "Well, I've got to get going myself. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~Usagi~*~   
  
I marched right out of the Crown Center arcade. Oooh, the NERVE of that creep, Mamoru! Why does he always torment me! What have I ever done to him?  
  
I continued fuming all the way to the Cherry Hill temple, where Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto had gathered to study. Even though Rei doesn't go to the same school as the rest of us, she figures she can still benefit from Ami's smarts. I swear, Ami's IQ must be in the 3000's or something.   
  
I hastily opened the door. Everyone was huddled around a box of chocolate chip cookies. I smiled. Food had always managed to brighten my mood.  
  
"Hi Usagi," said Rei. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I just stopped at the arcade for a quick Sailor V game," I said, making my way towards the food.  
  
"Oh. Well, hurry up and get ready to study for the French test," said Ami. 'That's Ami for you. Strictly business.' I thought, as I sat down next to Makoto.  
  
"Mmmmm, these cookies are delicious, Mako-chan."  
  
"Thanks! I made them yesterday." Makoto beamed.  
  
"So, did you see you-know-who at the arcade?" Mina asked.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"You know, Mamoru." she said.  
  
"Oh, THAT guy." I said, setting into a sulk.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Usagi," said Makoto, elbowing me in the ribs. 'Ouch' I thought. 'That girl doesn't know her own strength.' "You know he has the hots for you."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?" I yelled, spewing out my mouthful of cookie. Rei, Ami and Mina busied themselves wiping cookie pieces off their faces.  
  
"Whatever," I said, recovering. "You know I can't stand that jerk."  
  
"Riiiiiiiight." Rei said. "You know, when a guy picks on you like that, it only means one thing."  
  
"That he's an absolute jackass?" I asked.  
  
"I'm with Rei," said Mina. "It means he likes you! How romantic," finished Mina, sighing.  
  
"That can't be," I said. "He's so mean to me."  
  
"OK then. Let's get back to studying, shall we?" said Ami.  
  
I readily agreed. I didn't like where that conversation was headed, anyway.  
  
"Oh," said Ami, "Usagi, are we still on for our Internet tutoring session at 7:00 tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. Evil Ms. Haruna and her stupid homework assignments. I swear she's from the Negaverse, or something.  
  
*****  
It was the last period of the school day. I was staring at the clock, daydreaming about how I was going to spend my weekend. I'll start off with a trip to the arcade. Gotta check out that new Sailor V game. 'Too bad that creep Mamoru is always there' I thought.  
  
Sure, he was cute. Gorgeous, actually. I'll admit that he has nice, silky black hair and the body of a Greek god. It's too bad that gorgeous bod came with such a repulsive personality. Ever since that day I threw that test paper at him, I've suspected that he actually gets some sick kind of enjoyment out of watching me suffer.  
  
I've seen him wearing the school uniform of Azabu, a couple of times, with three pins on the lapel of the blazer, indicating that he was in his senior year. Azabu is this ultra preppy school that only the smartest of the rich kids go to. When I get stuck in detention, which I often do, Ms. Haruna's always going on about how SHE should have been teaching at Azabu, not "catering to a bunch of nitwits" but she was passed over for someone else. The principal, Mr. Iyamoto, decided to post a list of Azabu's test scores in front of the main entrance, supposedly "to inspire our students to greatness." Next to the test scores is a poster with a picture of Mamoru in uniform smiling, and the text below it says "You too can go to Azabu." Mamoru's test scores are always on top of the list. Even when he's not around, he's rubbing his superiority in my face. What a creep.  
  
"Usagi. USAGI!"  
  
My thoughts on Mamoru were interrupted by Ms. Haruna's angry voice and a class full of giggling students.  
  
"Can I get your attention back to Earth, please?"  
  
"Hai, Haruna-sensei" I said.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, any new method of communication greatly influences the culture. The Internet allows people to communicate from all over the world. Your assignment is to go to this link as practice, then reach out to a kind of person you would never talk to in real life. Then write a ten page paper, double spaced..."  
  
I groaned. 'Ten pages? There goes my weekend.'  
  
Ms. Haruna glared at me and continued. "....about how the Internet has affected the way you communicate."   
  
'The Internet? As in computers?' I thought. 'I HATE computers!'  
  
As Ms. Haruna finished speaking, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.  
  
"Normally, I'd keep you in detention for daydreaming AGAIN in my class, Usagi," started Ms. Haruna, looking straight at me, "But I have a date tonight." she finished, fluffing her hair.  
  
I sighed with relief.  
  
"But that doesn't let you off the hook," she said. "I want you to try extra hard on this assignment. You have 12 pages to write."  
  
"Yes, Haruna-sensei," I said, walking to the door.  
  
Ami, who was waiting at the door, said "I heard about that assignment. I think I could help you with it. What kind of modem do you have?"  
  
"Modem? What's a modem?"  
  
Ami sighed. "Never mind. If you want to come over to my house at 7:00 tonight, I could help you get started."  
  
*****  
  
Mom dropped me off at Ami's house at 7:00. No sense in being late, I had thought. My jaw dropped as I saw the huge mansion known as the Mizuno residence. Still in awe, I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Usagi." Ami greeted me in sweats instead of her school uniform.  
  
"Hey Ames."  
  
"I have some snacks for you in the computer room. Come with me," said Ami.  
  
"'Kay" I said.  
  
After being guided through a long hallway, we arrived at the study. Inside the room, a large tray greeted me. On it was celery, carrots, broccoli, and a bowl of dip in the middle.  
  
I sat in the chair in front of the computer, frowning. "All healthy stuff."  
  
"Yes, of course," said Ami. "A healthy body equals a healthy mind."  
  
"I'm plenty healthy," I muttered.  
  
"Okay. Let's start our session, shall we, Usagi?" asked Ami.  
  
"Sure," I said unenthusiastically.   
  
"Double click on that icon at the top of your screen."  
  
I moved the mouse over and did what she said. A box opened up on the screen.  
  
"Now what?" I asked.  
  
"Type in the password. It's 'bubbles'"  
  
"Bubbles? Seriously, Ames," I said, looking for the "b" key.  
  
"I know, it's cheesy. But it works. My mom doesn't use the computer much, because she's always on call."  
  
"On call? Is she a doctor?"  
  
"Yes. I hope to be a doctor someday myself." Ami said, smiling wistfully.  
  
Immediately, the computer let out a strange series of beeps.  
  
"Aagh! What the heck is that?" I screeched, jumping out of my chair.  
  
"Relax, Usagi. It's just the modem. It uses the phone line to call another computer and hook us up to the Internet."  
  
"Oh," I said, calming down. A few minutes later, another box popped up.  
  
"That's the home page," said Ami. "What's the link to where Ms. Haruna wanted you to go to?"  
  
I handed Ami a sheet of paper with what looked to me like gibberish written on it.  
  
Noticing my difficulty typing, Ami typed in the link and hit return. Ami then directed me to an email account, then into a chatroom, then asked "What do you want your screen name to be?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A screen name is how people know you on the Internet."  
  
"Oh. Moon bunny," I said.  
  
Ami typed in what I said, then stepped aside. "Congratulations, you're ready to surf the web."  
********  
Chapter One - Strangers in the Night  
  
Konnichi-wa, minna-chan! Here's the first chapter to YGM. I know I made poor Usagi a little ditzy, being scared of Ami's modem and all, but, hey, we were all computer illiterate at one point or another, ne? I didn't picture Usagi as the sort who would spend her time in front of a monitor. When I think of Usagi, I see her playing video games, drinking chocolate milkshakes, talking to her friends, strolling through the mall......and dreaming of her Mamo-chan. Basically being her bubbly self.   
  
I'm not all that familiar with the manga, having owned only one Pocket Mixx and 4 SM manga, - is Azabu supposed to be a prestigious high school? Gomen, minna-chan. I'm more familiar with the anime. So don't be too surprised if Usagi is a little more ditzy and Mamo-chan a bit more rude.   
  
Besides, aren't fanfics basically the author's interpretation of the original work? I did make one change from the anime: Mamoru is a high school student, not a college guy. I know standards are different in Japan(the legal age of consent is 12, for God's sake) but over here in the US a 14 year old going out with a 19 year old is kind of fishy, and if they ever *ahem* consummated their relationship before Usagi turned 18, in many states it's considered statutory rape, consensual or not.   
  
Ironically, poor Usagi's assignment is similar to something I had to do for a college project.   
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic. I use a sprinkling of Japanese in this fic, so go here if you're having problems understanding what the characters are saying. Don't worry about any Japanese I use here not being there, all the Japanese I know is on that site(and trust me, it's not much.)  
  
Send all comments to lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com, but no flames, please. This little spitfire flames right back! And she's got a kick-ass flame-thrower! WHOOOOSH!   
  
Disclaimer: Gomen, do I HAVE to do this again? *sees the Copyright Police coming and sweatdrops* Very well. I don't own Sailor Moon, nor did I write the original manga. Don't sue me; I am poor.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
  
"Well, what do I do now, Ames?" I said after typing in Ms. Haruna's practice link, which went to her own personal website.  
  
"Hmmm....let's see what the handout says." Ami took the sheet of paper Ms. Haruna had given Usagi and speed-read through it. "According to this, you have to make contact with someone you would probably never meet in real life."  
  
I thought real hard about this. The Azabu posters that tormented my under-achieving self came to mind. "Azabu," I said. "I'd never speak to one of THOSE creeps. Not for a million years." I finished, making a face.  
  
"Wait, doesn't Mamoru-san go to Azabu?" inquired Ami.  
  
"That baka?" I asked, chuckling nervously. "I'll bet his folks bribed the school board or something."  
  
"Actually, he's the top student."  
  
"Hmph," I said.  
  
"Anyways, Azabu has a website where some of their students help tutor other students who need help with things. All of the Honor Society members volunteer there."  
  
"How would you know about a tutoring site? You're so smart, Ames."  
  
Ami blushed modestly. "Well, it never hurts to get a fresh perspective on things."  
  
"I guess," I said. "How do I get in there?"  
  
"Well," said Ami, "all you have to do is send an email to this address," Ami said, writing some more gibberish on my sheet of paper. "Write a short note explaining why you need their help."  
  
I did what she said. "Okay, now what?"  
  
"Type your name in and click the 'send' button."  
  
"My NAME? I don't think so. What if that baka Mamoru sees this? You said he was the top student, right?"  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Then he's probably the head of the Honor Society or something. If he found out about this, there's no WAY I could ever live this down!"  
  
Ami shook her head, smiling slightly. "OK, just use your screen name. That's a perfectly acceptable way to sign emails."  
  
So I signed the letter, "Moon_bunny" and clicked the "Send" button.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~   
I was sitting in front of my computer inside my apartment. As head of the Azabu honor society, I oversaw the online tutoring program. I loved my job as a tutor. I loved helping students to excel and reach their best. We help people all over Japan, from all grade levels up to college. All of the Honor Society members had to report each case to me, so I could make sure that they were making the students feel good about themselves and not like some baka who was incapable of lucid thought, and to make sure that the "clients" were benefiting from the tutors. Online, we only use our screen names, for privacy's sake. There ARE a lot of ecchis out there.  
  
I was just about to sign off for the night, when one of the other tutors sent me an instant message.  
  
Wing_Zero: I just received a case from Moon_bunny. She said she needed help on an Internet assignment. I'm sending you her email now.  
Earth_protector:Thanks, Wing_Zero. I'll give you further instructions after I've read the email.  
Wing_Zero: Thanks. I'll wait.  
  
In a few seconds, my computer alerted me that I had mail. (I'm blessed with a very speedy modem.) I opened my mailbox and read the email:  
  
Hello,  
I'm an eighth grade student, and my evil teacher gave me a 12 page paper to do on the Internet, due in a week. I'm supposed to write about how the Internet, as a new form of communication, has changed the way I communicate. I know basically nothing about the Internet. I jumped at the sound of the modem. Please help!  
  
=:) Moon_Bunny   
  
I smiled. Something told me that I should take this assignment myself. I relished the challenge of teaching the poor, Internet illiterate student who was cursed with a sadist of a teacher and a monster of a project.  
  
Earth_protector: I'll take this one on myself, Wing_Zero.  
Wing_Zero: Are you sure? It sounds like she needs some serious help.  
Earth_protector: Positive.   
Wing_Zero:OK, I leave it in your hands. I'll give her your screen name so she can IM you. Ja ne!  
  
With that, Wing_Zero signed off. I smiled and typed a response to Moon_bunny;  
  
Moon_bunny,  
12 pages, huh? Ouch. I think I can help you with this assignment.   
-----}@ Earth_protector  
  
Soon, I got a reply on my IM:  
  
Moon_bunny: Really? Well, part of the assignment is to contact someone who I would never contact in real life, and you Azabu people were at the top of my   
list. No offense. I hate school, and you Azabu kids live and breathe it.  
  
I chuckled. She must think us Azabu kids are a bunch of stuffed shirts. We get that a lot, actually. Mainly from Juuban kids.  
  
Earth_protector: Well, that's not *entirely* true. You can't judge a book by its cover, Bunny.  
Moon_bunny: *sigh* I guess you're right, Prot. There's this guy I know from Azabu. He's a total jerk! Every time I see him, he torments me for no reason. I think he gets some kind of sick pleasure out of it. Tell me all Azabu kids aren't like him.  
Earth_protector: No, not all of us are like that. I'm guessing that this guy simply doesn't know how to talk to people.  
Moon_bunny: My friend said the same thing. She really believes in this old wives' tale, that if a guy teases you, it means he likes you.  
Earth_protector: She may not be too far off. Some guys are more closed off than others, and they don't know how to convey their feelings. So those guys push people away, secretly hoping that they'll feel the same way about him that he does about them.  
  
I winced a bit. This was coming a bit too close to home. There's this girl I know, Tsukino Usagi. She's petite, beautiful and full of energy. She manages to make friends with everyone she meets because she has a way of making each person she comes into contact with feel special. Even though we did nothing but argue, she always made a loner like me feel special, who grew up in an orphanage, never learning how to communicate, the other children being as cold and distant towards me as I was towards them.   
  
The only person I could actually communicate with was Furuhata Motoki, my best friend since I moved out of the orphanage. And even he doesn't know the secret to why I'm so introverted, and why I choose to spend most of my time behind the walls of my apartment.   
  
There was one girl that I could relate to. The princess in my dreams. By the look in her sad, blue eyes, I could tell that she knew about the real me, the me behind the walls I built to keep other people out. She could stare into my very soul, making me feel safe and vulnerable at the same time. We would dance under the moonlight, her face against my chest, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind, never revealing the face to me fully. It was like we had known each other a long time ago, and had danced like that often, as secret lovers in the night. The dreams felt that real.   
  
Moon_bunny: Prot, r u there?  
Earth_protector: Yes, I'm here.   
Moon_bunny: What does that mean, exactly?  
Earth_protector: He probably has a crush on you, but he doesn't know how to tell you.  
Moon_bunny: That actually makes sense. Thanks, prot. Will you be here tomorrow?  
Earth_protector: Yes. I'll be here from 7pm on, when I get home from work.  
Moon_bunny: Work? What do you do for a living?  
Earth_protector: I'm a model. I got into Azabu on an academic scholarship, but I save up for my college tuition and pay the rent by modeling.  
Moon_bunny: Wow, that is so cool! Well, I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Moon_bunny signed off and I smiled, signing off myself.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
"You see? There might be a good reason why Mamoru acts the way he does towards you," said Ami, who had been looking over my shoulder the whole time.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I never thought about it that way before."  
  
"Even when Minako said it?"  
  
"Well, she IS the Senshi of Love. Of course she would see things that way. She thinks that Cupid's Arrows belong to her," I said.  
  
Ami laughed. "Yes, she is *quite* the matchmaker."  
  
"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match," I sang.  
  
Ami joined in, smiling. "Fish me a fish! Catch me a catch!"  
  
We both doubled over laughing. "Well, I'll see what Motoki has to say about this tomorrow." I said after recovering.  
  
  
*****  
I walked into the Crown Arcade at noon smiling. "Hi, Motoki!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Usagi," Motoki said from behind the counter. "What can I get you today?"  
  
I smiled. What can I say, I love food! "I'll have a double cheeseburger, a chocolate milkshake and a double order of fries!"  
  
Motoki smiled. "I'll have Unazuki make that for you ASAP."  
  
"Ooh!" I clapped my hands. Besides being the most friendly waitress at the Crown Arcade, she was also an excellent cook.  
  
"Motoki-chan, can I ask you something?" I said.  
  
"Sure, Usagi. Ask away."  
  
"My friends think that if a guy teases you a lot, that means he likes you." I said.  
  
"Hmmm. This wouldn't have anything to do with Mamoru, now would it?" he asked.  
  
I grinned sheepishly. Boy, he was pretty smart for an arcade guy. "Hai."  
  
"Well," Motoki began, "Mamoru's a special case."  
  
"How so?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, I can't say why, exactly. You know, after all the years I've known him, I've never met his parents. I don't think he even knows them."  
  
"Wow," said Usagi. "That's so sad."  
  
"Don't tell Mamoru I said anything. He's a very proud person, Usagi-chan. He wouldn't want your pity."  
  
I nodded, understanding completely. At that moment, Unazuki came to the counter with my food. "Here you go, Usagi. That'll be ** yen" (AN: I know nothing about Japanese economics, or how much things really cost. Gomen!)  
  
I reached into my wallet and forked over what was left of last week's allowance. Then I happily dug into my meal.  
  
The bells rang that were attached to the double doors of the Crown Arcade, indicating that someone was coming in. I was too interested in my lunch, and I didn't know who it was until I heard, "Whoa, slow down, Meatball head. Are you storing fat for the winter?"  
  
I paused between bites just long enough to stick my tongue out at him. "Ie, Mamoru-baka," I said, determined not to treat him any differently.  
  
"Motoki, the usual please," said Mamoru.  
  
"Right. One cappuccino coming up," said Motoki, winking at me.  
  
"What was that about, Meatball Head?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Nothing to concern your snooty self with," I said. Past or no past, this guy still gets on my nerves.  
  
"Snooty? Why do you think I'm snooty?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.  
  
"Because you go to Azabu," I said. "Isn't that the school where the children of the ultra-rich go?" I asked.  
  
Mamoru looked as if I'd slapped him. "You know nothing about my parents. For all you know, I might not even have any."  
  
So it was true what Motoki said.   
  
"Gomen, Mamoru." I muttered, looking at my empty plate.   
  
"That's okay." he said. Finishing his cappuccino, he stood up and wiped my face with a napkin. Electricity shot from his hand. 'Whoa' I thought. 'Did he feel that too?'  
  
"Well, it was either that or you were saving some of that hamburger for later," he said, smiling. "See you around, Meatball Head."  
  
I weakly nodded, too stupefied to make a witty retort.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
I walked out of the Crown Arcade center, still holding the napkin I had used to wipe Usagi's face. 'What compelled me to do that?' I wondered. I recalled the moment my hand touched her soft, albeit ketchup stained, cheek. The moment I touched her face, I felt this jolt, not at all unpleasant, and this feeling that I had touched her like that before, a long time ago.  
  
I was still reeling by the time I had driven to my apartment, and even though I'm obsessively neat, I didn't throw the napkin away, even after I had arrived home.  
  
*****  
Lady Aisheteru: So, did you like that? I hope so. I have no clue what I'm going to write for the second chapter, but rest assured that as soon as it is completed and proofread, I'll post it. Email me with all of your comments. Email email email! I love email!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Of Mystery Men and Evil Little Brothers  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Hi there! I finally wrote chapter 2! Aren't you   
proud of me? ^_- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ja ne!  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
It was cold. Very cold. It was times like this that I wished whoever designed my senshi fuku had thought to add long underwear. Or sleeves.  
  
Not only was I cold, but I was also the last senshi still standing. The youma we were fighting was eight feet tall, the color of blood, scaly, ugly and fang faced. After a report from Luna, we found her(it?) at Tokyo park, ready to destroy. We found out real fast that the youma was a tricky one. It had this big, ugly mirror that took whatever we tried to zap the youma with and threw it right back at us. Sailor Mercury was soaking wet and shivering; Mars was frozen in place, one of those paper thingies she throws at youmas stuck to her forehead; Jupiter was out cold and shaking, suffering from electrocution, and Venus lay tangled in her Love Me Chain.  
  
I would have gladly bitten my nails(I tend to do that when I'm nervous) but my gloves got in the way. Instead, I took off my tiara and held it at arm's length, images of my tiara coming at me full force going through my head.   
  
Knowing I was scared, the youma began to rush towards me, raising its clawed hand.   
  
"Tuxedo la smoking Bomber!" a voice yelled. I watched in horror as the youma raised its mirror and deflected the attack back to Tuxedo Mask. He crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
'Great, NOW what am I supposed to do?' I suddenly felt very scared and very alone. I raised my voice and began to wail. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Ugh!" said the youma. "Somebody stop that hideous crying!" (AN: Forgot about Sailor Moon's sonic yell, huh? That girl's lungs pack a wallop!)  
  
Paying the youma no heed, I continued to wail. Luna covered her ears with her paws as best as she could. Then I heard a shattering sound, and I saw the youma's mirror turn to dust and blow away in the wind. I stopped wailing and rose to my feet. I gave the youma my most intimidating stare and shouted, "Moon Tiara MAGIC!", throwing my tiara like a deadly frisbee. Seeing the flashing of the tiara, the youma started to run, but my tiara was faster. It caught up with the youma, bathing it in light.   
  
"Moon dusted," I said, smiling. I heard a weak groan from behind me.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to where he lay.  
  
"Are...are you okay, Sailor Moon?" he asked.  
  
"Shh....don't try to speak," I said.   
  
"The...the youma..."  
  
"Dust," I said. I looked at his face, which was burnt slightly red from his own attack. Impulsively, I reached out a gloved hand to touch it. Another gloved hand closed on mine, and I saw Tuxedo Kamen smile. He took off my glove and kissed each finger with slow, deliberate care.   
  
"Arigatou, Sailor Moon. You have always given me strength..." he said, rising to his feet. "Farewell." He turned on his heel and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Farewell, Tuxedo Kamen," I whispered into the air.  
  
I tapped each of the senshi gently and removed Mars's paper from her head. They each rubbed their eyes sleepily, like children getting out of bed. As poor, shivering Mercury got up, I heard her mumble, "As soon as I get home, I'm taking a long, HOT bath."  
  
Each of us nodded our heads. Another great idea from Mercury.  
  
As I got up and turned to go, I saw poor Venus shaking her head, freeing herself from her Love Me Chain. "How," she began, "am I going to explain why I have HEARTS all over me?"  
  
We all laughed and called it a night.  
  
*********  
  
I woke up the next morning, which was Sunday, with shaving cream all over my face. Standing over my head was my little brother, Shingo, holding a can of Dad's shaving cream in one hand and a feather in the other, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"BAKA!" I yelled. "You are SO dead!" I jumped out of bed and chased Shingo down the stairs, past the kitchen and out the door. He then slammed the door in my face, as I stood there, in my pajamas, fuming, literally foaming at the mouth, courtesy of Shingo. I pounded on the door, but all I heard was Shingo laughing on the other side of it.  
  
"SHIMATTA!" I yelled, loud enough to be heard on the moon and all of Juuban. "Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"  
  
Shingo opened the door just long enough to stick his tongue out at me and slam the door again.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
I was driving my fancy red sportscar(We Leo's appreciate the finer things in life)in the Juuban district on my way to an afternoon photo shoot. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard,  
  
"SHIMATTA! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"  
  
I looked out the window to find the source of that godawful noise, a certain Odango looking like she was going to kill somebody...and foaming at the mouth? I chuckled. This was too good to pass up. I pulled over and parked my sportscar.  
  
"What's the matter, Meatball Head? Forget to get your rabies shot?"  
  
"Oooh! I do NOT need this from you, Mamoru-baka," she said angrily.  
  
I grinned...she sure did look cute like that, in her bunny tank top and matching boxer shorts, clenching her fists. She noticed my roving eyes and blushed. "What a way to start the day. First, my evil little brother and now YOU!"  
  
'I could say the same thing,' I thought. "Start the day? It's 11:30," I said, checking my watch.  
  
Usagi sat down, setting into a sulk. "Go away, Mamoru-baka. Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me? How did you find out where I live, anyways?"  
  
"This is the way I get to work," I said.   
  
I came a little closer, the smell of shaving cream tickling my nostrils. "So," I said, breaking the awkward silence that had built up between us, "are you locked out?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Gee, what gave you THAT idea?"  
  
"Just a guess. Well, I've got some time to kill before I have to go to work, so why don't I help you get in?"  
  
"Why would YOU want to help ME?"  
  
Feeling insulted, I said, "Because if the Humane Society sees you like this, they'll take you away and quarantine you!"  
  
"Hmph! Well, who needs you anyways, Mamoru-baka!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll just LEAVE. I have BETTER things to do than to sit around and get insulted by YOU, Meatball Head!" I said, turning on my heel and walking towards the car.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
"Wait!" I yelled. I hated to admit it, but I DID need his help. "Gomen, Mamoru-san."  
  
He turned around, all smiles. Okay, odango. How can I help you?" he said.  
  
"The only way into the house is the balcony next to my bedroom window. It's too high for me to climb up to. Any ideas?" I asked.   
  
"Show me," said Mamoru.  
  
I obediently took him to the side of my house where the balcony was.  
  
"Well, I can help you get to that tree branch. It almost reaches the balcony."  
  
"B-but....I'm afraid if heights!" I whined. Yes, the great Sailor Moon, who leaps from rooftop to rooftop along with the other senshi, is scared of heights. So sue me!  
  
Mamoru smiled a bit. "Don't worry, Meatball Head. If you fall, I'll catch you."  
  
I nodded, still a bit pale. Mamoru knelt down and I climbed onto his shoulders. 'Wow, he's got strong shoulders,' I thought, feeling the hard muscles beneath my stocking feet. He stood up slowly, and I climbed up the tree, across the branch...and stopped. 'It's a loooooong way down,' I thought, even though it's actually only about 10 feet to the ground.  
  
"Don't look down! Trust me, it's easier that way"(AN: Tuxy would know about heights, wouldn't he?)   
  
Fixing my gaze straight ahead, I jumped off the branch and landed right onto the balcony. I turned around and started to say, "Thanks, Mamo..." but he was gone.  
  
After I got into my room, I went downstairs and looked for Shingo. I found him playing a video game in the living room, having forgotten about me a long time ago.  
  
"Oh, Sheeeeeeeeeen-go!" I called out sweetly.  
  
Shingo looked up from his video game. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" he said. He took one look at me and practically fell over himself in his haste to get to his bedroom. I grinned. I didn't really need to take my revenge out on my little brother...seeing him squirm was more than enough for me.   
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
  
It was a long photo shoot. I've been modeling ever since I got out of the orphanage at 14, after being "discovered" on the street. By now, I was pretty comfortable in front of a camera. I was good at what I did; I was photographed for everything from clothing catalogues to contact lens ads. Even the hot studio lighting didn't bother me anymore...unless I was doing a sweater ad.  
  
Even though I am by no means camera shy, this was a particularly *embarassing* photo shoot. We were doing a magazine ad for Speedos, you see. The sadistic photographer shot me for hours, forcing me to strike every imaginable pose.   
  
It's not like I'm ashamed of my body or anything. I run for an hour every morning and I'm an active member of a local gym. I know I look good. It's just that I don't like my...um...package put on display. 'After this shoot,' I thought, 'I'm switching to boxers.'  
  
The only thing that made this torture worthwhile was the thought of the HUGE paycheck Tokyo Modeling Inc. promised me for the shoot. Still, I can just picture silly girls and gay men all over Tokyo posting pictures of *me* practically in my birthday suit, on their walls and ceilings. Ugh.  
  
"Well," said the photographer at 6:30, who was thoroughly enjoying herself(which made me wish the photographer was a guy) "You're free to go, Mr. Chiba. I look forward to working with you again." I couldn't help but notice that she was suppressing a giggle.  
  
'Fat chance,' I thought as I headed to the dressing room, passing many interested female models.   
  
I hastily dressed and was extremely happy to be on my way to my apartment ALONE, away from evil photographers and ogling females.   
  
Feeling over-exposed, I looked forward to the anonymity of the Internet. I thought it would be a good idea to check up on Moon_bunny. I wondered what she was like in real life; what she looked like, her hopes, her dreams, etc. I wouldn't mind knowing a girl who had such valuable insights into the way my mind works, even if she DID type very slowly, as if she was struggling to find the keys. I told her that I'd be online about now; as I logged into the Azabu site, I wondered if she'd remember. I laid back in my flexible chair and began to wait.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~   
I had made sure that I got home by 7 pm from my shopping at the mall with Naru. When she asked me why, I said I was meeting someone.  
  
"Oh, so you have a hot date with your BOY-friend!" said Naru, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I am NOT!" I said, blushing madly.  
  
"Riiiiiight. 'Oh, I'm meeting SOMEONE at 7, and I just CAN'T be late!' Nope, definitely NOT a boyfriend!" Naru finished sarcastically.  
  
"What-EVER, Naru. I'll see you at school tomorrow."   
  
"See you," said Naru, dashing off to her small apartment above the OSA-P, the jewelry store where her mom worked.  
  
Even though I would die before I admitted it to Naru, I really was looking forward to chatting online with Earth_protector, even if he DID type too fast for me to keep up. 'He?' I thought. Yeah, Earth_protector had to be a guy - he sure knew enough about them. I felt like I could tell him almost anything, even things I wouldn't tell Naru or the senshi.   
  
Besides, I had a lot on my mind. After my *encounter* with Tuxedo Kamen, I found myself falling hopelessly in love with the mysterious masked man. I felt happy now that I knew he had feelings for me...or for Sailor Moon, anyways.   
  
Then, there was Mamoru. Even though he had teased me pretty badly, he DID help me out. It would have been hours before I had gotten in otherwise, since Mom and Dad always do their grocery shopping and lunch date on Sundays. Why was he so helpful all of a sudden? And why....was he so damned gorgeous?  
  
So I took the piece of paper that Ami wrote Azabu's website on and I began to type;  
  
Moon_bunny: Hi, Prot. Can we chat?  
  
A few seconds later, my computer alerted me that Earth_protector had   
responded;  
  
Earth_protector: Sure, Bunny. What's up?  
Moon_bunny: Can we talk about something kind of personal?  
Earth_protector: Sure. Tell me what's on your mind.  
Moon_bunny: Remember that guy we were talking about?  
Earth_protector: Yeah.  
Moon_bunny: He actually did something *nice* for me today. Sure, he insulted me like he always does, but actions speak louder than words, right?  
Earth_protector: Hmm. Seems like you're getting a mixed message from this guy. I do agree with you, though. Actions do speak louder than words. Maybe he's not as vile as you thought he was.  
Moon_bunny: I don't know about THAT yet. Every time I see him, we wind up fighting.  
Earth_protector: I know what you mean, Bunny. I know this girl that never has anything nice to say to me. It's not like I've never insulted her. But still, it's like she has something up her butt.  
Moon_bunny: Well, remember what you told me about a lack of communication?  
Earth_protector: Yeah.  
Moon_bunny: Maybe the same thing applies to you.  
Earth_protector: Huh? You think she has a crush on me?  
Moon_bunny: Maybe she does. Either that, or she's just a bitch.  
Earth_protector: lol.  
Moon_bunny: Anyways, there's this guy I really like. Maybe even love.   
Last night I found out how he feels about me. But I feel like...I'm betraying someone, somehow.  
Earth_protector: Nani?  
Moon_bunny: I don't know. It's this weird feeling I get. It's like I'm cheating on someone I knew a long time ago. Pretty weird, huh?  
Earth_protector: I know what you mean. I have these weird dreams about this girl that I knew a long time ago. They seem so real, almost like...  
Moon_bunny: Memories?  
Earth_protector: Yeah, how did you know?  
Moon_bunny: I have the same dreams. Only mine involves this hot guy in black armor.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
Wow, what are the chances that I would meet someone, even online, that had the same recurring dream that I had? Could she be the Moon Princess? Impulsively, I typed,  
  
I think we should meet and talk about these dreams in person.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
  
I couldn't believe the words on my screen. Meet? Wow, this was so exciting!  
  
Moon_bunny: Meet? But I could be anywhere in the world.  
Earth_protector: But you aren't. We are chatting in Japanese(AN: Just pretend, okay?) so chances are you're located somewhere in Japan. Plus, you know of Azabu, which places you somewhere in Tokyo.  
Moon_bunny: Wow, you're smart.  
Earth_protector: Well, they didn't make me head of the Honor Society for nothing.  
Moon_bunny: OK, I'll meet you. Where do you want to meet?  
Earth_protector: Tokyo park, 7 pm tomorrow. I'll be holding a red rose.  
  
I squealed. This was too perfect! I hope he's handsome...I hope i hope i hope...  
  
Moon_bunny: OK, I'll see you there.  
  
My mom came into the study and said, "What are you so excited about?"  
  
I said, "I'm meeting my friend on the Internet at the park tomorrow!"  
  
"WHAT?! You can't DO that! There are too many dangerous people out there who would take advantage of a beautiful, trusting girl like yourself!"  
  
I pouted. This was NOT fair.  
  
Then I had a brainstorm. "What if I took a friend with me? Mako-chan's very strong, she wouldn't let anyone hurt me."  
  
"Well, okay," said Mom. "But not a WORD of this to your father!"  
  
I did a little dance, then grabbed Mom in a bear hug. "Thanks Mom, you're the greatest!"  
  
"I know," said Mom, winking. "Be back by 10:00."  
  
"No problem!" I said, dancing out of the study. Even though I was excited, I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. Seven hours of shopping DOES take a toll on a girl.  
  
~*~Usagi's Dream~*~  
Rays of morning sunshine streamed across my face. I groaned. Morning already? My uneasiness got worse when I heard the robins chirping near the castle window.  
  
Not wanting to get up, I snuggled closer to Endymion, who had taken off his armor and was dressed in his underclothes. My head on his muscular chest, I listed to his heart beat in time with my own. His arm wrapped around me in a protective embrace.  
  
Endymion opened up his eyes. "Morning already, Sere?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, my love." I said.   
  
Endymion sighed and released me from his grasp. I got out of Endymion's bed and straightened out the wrinkles in my royal gown. Then I started to brush the tangles out of my long, platinum blonde hair, but Endymion stopped me, like he always does, grabbed the brush out of my hands and gently moved the brush through my hair. When he was done, he ran his finger through my hair for inspection.   
  
"Beautiful, as always, my Serenity."  
  
"Is that so, Bed-head?" I teased.  
  
"Definitely," he said, turning me around and beginning an earth shattering kiss. When we broke apart after what seemed like ages, I said, "It's time for me to go now, Endy. Mother will wonder about me."  
  
"Let her wonder," said Endymion, gathering me in his arms again. I sighed happily, pushing him away, gently teasing him. "No, I have to go back to the Moon."  
  
"Oh, all right. Here, I'll help you out," said Endymion. He set my foot on a stone of the castle wall, and I began to nimbly climb down, having done this many times before. Endymion blew me as kiss as I reached the ground. As I headed towards the teleporting pod that would take my directly to my bedroom(Endymion had secretly installed it himself) I thought to myself, 'I miss him already.'  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Whew! I FINALLY finished Chapter 2! Sorry about the Speedo, but I do enjoy watching Mamo-chan squirm! No promises on when Chapter 3 will be done, but it will be worth the wait, I promise you. Ja ne!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - You Want Me to Sit Next to That?  
  
Lady Aisheteru: YESSSS! I've *finally* gotten over my writer's block! Yea! I still have no idea what I'll write for chapter 4 - but I think I'll wrap up this fic in a few chapters. As always, email me with what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: Gomen, I forgot to include this in chapter 2...oh well. I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story. Don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
*****  
~*~Usagi~*~  
School seemed to take forever to get out. I was so excited about meeting Earth_protector that I was extra hyper. I was so hyper that I couldn't even daydream. Luckily, Ms. Haruna mistook my energy for academic enthusiasm and she didn't give me detention. For once, I got out of her class without so much as a boo from Ms. Haruna.  
  
Which was good, because I had called Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako to a senshi meeting after school at the Cherry Hill Temple. Rei, who goes to a different school, gets out a bit later than the rest of us, which gave me a little leeway just in case Haruna-baka kept me after school. I walked slowly out of class, so Ms. Haruna wouldn't accuse me of rushing out of HER class, but once I cleared that door, I RAN out the door, leaving a stunned Naru and a giggling Umino.   
  
'Oh no,' I thought. 'What if Umino's contacted his creepy Internet friends and told them about Earth_protector?' Then I remembered that Umino couldn't possibly have his picture, and I sighed in relief.  
  
Makoto met me at the door, looking at magazine, blushing furiously and giggling like a moron. "What's that you have there, Mako-chan?" I asked, as we began the walk to the Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
"Oh, nothing," Makoto said, still blushing.  
  
"Yeah, right, and I'm a youma. What is it?"  
  
Makoto put the magazine in her bookbag and looked at the ground, stifling a giggle. "So, Usagi, why did you call a meeting? You NEVER call meetings. You're always the first to complain about them and the last to show up."  
  
"You'll see," I said happily.  
  
Minako rushed towards us a few minutes later, holding the same magazine Makoto had. "Oh, THERE you are. You have GOT to see this!" she said breathlessly. Before Makoto could stop her, she flipped through the pages and turned the magazine around, revealing Mamoru in a...Speedo?(AN: I know magazine ads really take weeks to put together, but we'll just pretend that this ad was produced overnight, okay?)  
  
I instantly lost all power of intelligent thought. All my suspicions about Mamoru's body were confirmed. The man was GORGEOUS! Wait, forget gorgeous. His body, which, thanks to the Speedo, was on display, looked like a work of art. The ad showed him reclining in a beach chair, ALL of him, from his firm chest, his well muscled arms, his eight-pack abs and his strong, sexy legs, and the seductive smile he wore on his face. "M....m....m...Mamo..ru?" I said, struggling to speak.  
  
"Yes?" said a deep voice from behind us.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I said, snatching the magazine from Minako and putting it behind my back, my face as red as a tomato.  
  
"Uh....h...hi,...er...Mamoru..."said Makoto, who then broke into a fit of giggles. Minako just stood there and stared, a Look on her face.  
  
I was instantly jealous. 'Wait, why am I jealous?' I wondered. 'This is Mamoru-baka we're talking about. Even if he's damned sexy..'  
  
"Oh...uh....hi, er...Mamo..ru..." I stammered.  
  
"What have you got there? An ad for spaghetti sauce to go with those meatballs on your head?"  
  
I wanted to come up with a witty retort, but I was still unable to process any intelligent thoughts. "N-nothing. Gotta go. Ja ne!" I said, and the three of us rushed off.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
I watched Usagi and her two giggling friends run off. Strange, strange girls. I made my way to the Crown Arcade for my customary cappuccino, but I wanted more than java. I needed to talk to Motoki badly.  
  
I walked in, surprised that Usagi wasn't pounding away at the Sailor V game. Neither her or her friends were anywhere in sight. Motoki was sipping his coffee, apparently on break.  
  
Unazuki came up to us and said, "Hey, Mamoru. The usual?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Coming right up!" said Unazuki, busying herself at the cappuccino machine.  
  
"Motoki, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I think I've finally found her. The One."  
  
Motoki's eyes became as wide as two moons as he promptly spat out his coffee. "You....WHAT?" He said, more than a little excited.  
  
"I found her, Motoki. And I'm meeting her for the first time tonight."  
  
Motoki's eyebrows arched sardonically, and he said, "What? I don't follow."  
  
"I met her on the Internet. Her screen name is Moon_bunny. I've never met anyone else who understands me like she does."  
  
"On the Internet, huh? She must be a dog or something."  
  
"Come on, you can't judge people like that. Anyways, I'm meeting her at 7 pm. Any pointers?"  
  
"Well, you obviously can't be yourself," Motoki said, and I rolled my eyes, used to his dry sense of humor.  
  
"Ha ha, Motoki."  
  
"Well, I would dress really nice. To kill. I mean, you never know, she could actually be gorgeous."  
  
"Changing your tune, ne?"  
  
"I guess. You want me to come with you? I could check her out for you...make sure she's 'worthy.'"  
  
I snorted. "If she's half as beautiful as her words, I'm sure she'll be good to look at."  
  
"Well, just in case. It's not like I'd hit on her or anything. I've got a girlfriend, remember?"  
  
"Gee, I hadn't noticed. OK, you can come. Just don't make a complete jackass of yourself."  
  
"I could say the same thing to you."  
  
"Here's your cappuccino, Mamoru. Enjoy!" said Unazuki cheerfully. After giving her a generous tip(she IS my best friend's sister) I began to sip my cappuccino, thinking about what I'd wear tonight.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
  
"So," said Luna, "why did you call this senshi meeting?" asked Luna. From the looks on the girls faces, I could tell that each of them was just dying to find out.  
  
"Well, this isn't exactly senshi business," I began.  
  
"Then why did you call a senshi meeting at my house?" asked Rei, drumming her fingers against the wood floor.  
  
"I thought it would be the best way to talk to all of you at the same time," I said. "Anyways, as Ami knows, I've been chatting with this guy on the Azabu site."  
  
"You mean the one the Honor Society runs?" asked Minako.  
  
I took a deep breath and blurted, "Yeah, that one. Anyways, his screen name is Earth_protector, and I feel I've really connected with him. I feel like maybe he's my soulmate. And he says he's been having dreams about the Princess."  
  
"The Moon Princess?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, the same. My mom said I could meet him as long as I take Makoto with me."  
  
"Oooh! I want to meet him too," pouted Minako. 'Well,' I thought, 'she isn't the Senshi of Love for nothing.'  
  
"Relax, Mina-chan. I'm going to take my communicator with me in case he turns out to be a youma or something."  
  
"I just wanted to see if he's cute. And if he has a brother," said Minako.  
  
"What time do we meet this dreamboat?" asked Makoto.  
  
"7 pm at Tokyo Park. He'll be holding a red rose."  
  
"How romantic," sighed Minako.   
  
Rei rolled her eyes.   
  
"Be careful, Usagi-chan. There are a lot of weird people out there on the Internet," said Ami.  
  
"Like Umino?" asked Makoto.  
  
We all laughed hysterically and helped ourselves to Makoto's muffins.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
I stepped out of my bedroom after trying on the umpteenth outfit. This one was a brown Armani suit, complete with a black dress shirt, polished wing tipped shoes and a shiny tie. I spun around for inspection.  
  
Motoki gave out a whistle and Unazuki, who had come along claiming I needed a "female opinion", elbowed him.  
  
I laughed. "I take it this meets your approval?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Unazuki.  
  
"She won't know what hit her," said Motoki. "Go get 'em, lady killer."  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
"EEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
"What's the matter now, Usagi?" asked Makoto, who had to put up with my outbursts ever since 5:00.  
  
"My haaaaair!"  
  
Makoto sighed and came over to the mirror where I was standing.  
  
"Your hair looks FINE, Usagi."  
  
"B...but this one's out of place!" I stammered.  
  
"Here's a hairpin. Are you happy now?" snapped Makoto.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean!"  
  
"Gomen. Now let's have a look at you." she said, stepping back.  
  
I turned around and Makoto gasped.  
  
"Aw, come on, I can't possibly look THAT ugly," I said. I was wearing a powder blue sundress and a pink angora cardigan that Daddy gave me for my birthday, white clogs and pearl earrings. Mom had even said I could wear makeup, and I wore a light blue eyeshadow on my eyelids and pale pink lipstick.  
  
"No, it's not that. You look great." said Makoto.  
  
"Really? You think?" I said, gaining a little confidence.  
  
"Definitely. Well, you never said Earth_protector would know how to spot you. Your screen name is Moon_bunny, right?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why don't you bring that cute little purse with the bunny on front?"  
  
"Great idea, Mako-chan! You're a life saver!" I said, hugging her.  
  
I know, I know. Well, we should get going, it's 6:30."  
  
"Yeah, there's no WAY I'm going to be late for THIS," I said.  
  
We got to Tokyo park at 6:45. "Well, we're early. Let's down for awhile," I said, pointing to a bench next to the lake.  
  
"Sure." said Makoto.  
  
I grinned in anticipation. Only 15 minutes until I met my destiny.   
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
After driving Unazuki home, Motoki and I began our search around Tokyo park. I drew a lot of stares from the women...I guess I looked pretty good in that suit. Next to me, poor Motoki looked seriously under-dressed.  
  
Motoki gasped.   
  
"What is it, Motoki? Do you see her?"  
  
"Yeah," said Motoki, changing the direction of his gaze.  
  
"Well, what does she look like? Is she pretty?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he said. "She's got a great body, legs till next year and ..."  
  
"And what?" I said, dying with excitement.  
  
"And...she looks exactly like Usagi," Motoki finished.  
  
"She WHAT?" I said. Then I found who Motoki was looking at. I did a double-take, the first one of my life. It was Usagi, all right, and she looked GOOD. She had her hair down, which looked like honey flowing from a pitcher. She was wearing a sundress that was just tantalizingly short enough to show off her long legs and just tight enough to fit the curves of her slender body. Even her face looked better than usual somehow. She was sitting next to a girl with brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and was holding a purse with a bunny on it, probably to indicate that she was indeed Moon_bunny.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru, it's not healthy to stop breathing like that," said Motoki, grinning. "Well, now what do we do, Loverboy?"  
  
I was still taking all of this in. My soulmate, my love, the One, was none other than Odango, my worst enemy?  
  
"What can I do? I'll take you home," I said. And I did, feeling like a complete jerk the whole way.  
  
As soon as I got to my apartment, my unavailing remorse got the better of me. I ran down to my sportscar and sped towards Tokyo park.   
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
"It's 7:30!" I yelled in my frustration after another trek around the park. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. It looks like he stood you up."  
  
I nodded, tears brimming the edges of my eyes.. "Can you please go? I need some time to think."  
  
"Okay. If you ever need anything, just call."  
  
"Arigatou," I said. I sat down on the bench by the lake and began to have myself a good cry.  
  
"Need a tissue?" said a deep voice behind me. I shook my head and pulled out my hanky from my purse, the one with my name stitched on it. Once my tear-blurry vision cleared, I was looking at none other than Mamoru in an expensive brown suit, who was sitting next to me, his eyes clouded with worry, compassion and...guilt?   
  
Still, I was MAD. Really, really mad. I put down my hanky angrily and showed Mamoru a choice finger.  
  
"Go away, Mamoru-BAKA! I was supposed to meet this guy, but instead YOU show up! I'd rather be alone than to sit next to YOU!"  
  
Mamoru winced as if I'd hit him. 'Good,' I thought. 'Let him have it.' I continued my rant. "You're a creep, Mamoru. You've got the charm of a donkey and the personality of a houseplant! I hate you! No, I take that back. I don't hate you. I LOATHE you!"   
  
By now, Mamoru looked like he was going to cry, but I didn't stop. "Gee, I'll bet you didn't think I knew words like that. I'll bet you think I'm some baka who could get lost in a closet! Well, I'm not stupid, and I DON'T need any crap from YOU!" I said, grabbing my purse and storming off, tears still making their way down my cheeks, ruining my mascara.  
  
I thought I heard someone say something, but I ignored it and ran all the way home.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
  
I watched Usagi storm off. Wow, she really let me have it. But I deserved it.  
  
I said softly, "I would never think that about you, Usako." I took out a beautiful red rose, threw it in the trash can and drove home to my solitary apartment, silent tears blurring my vision that came without warning. I had never felt so alone.  
  
***  
Lady Aisheteru: Gomen, I know that was a horrible chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one. *dodges a tomato thrown at her* GO-MEN! Please forgive me! 


	4. Chapter 4 and Epilogue

Chapter 4 - A New Beginning  
  
~*~Usagi ~*~  
I got back home at 8:30. I ran through the front door, straight to the stairs leading up to my bedroom.  
  
"How did it go, dear?" Mom called up the stairs.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAH!" I wailed, starting to have myself a good cry.  
  
It was then that Mom noticed my tear stained cheeks and my sad face. "Oh, my poor Usagi. What happened?"  
  
"He...he...stood me up! And then that baka Mamoru showed up!"  
  
Mom ran up the stairs and wrapped a comforting arm around me. "There, there, now. It'll be okay," said Mom.  
  
But it wouldn't be okay. There was a hole in my heart that I had thought Earth_protector would fill, and now that hole was empty again. I sobbed into Mom's apron for awhile.  
  
"Rest now, love. I'll make you a nice hot cup of cocoa," said Mom.  
  
"T-thanks Mom," I sniffled. I washed off my tear botched makeup, changed into my pajamas and was about to go to bed, when I heard the computer beep in the study, alerting me that I had mail.  
  
I wondered how Earth_protector could even show his face online. 'This had better be good,' I thought.  
  
My email read like this:  
  
Moon_bunny,  
I'm terribly sorry that I didn't show up tonight, and I felt awful when I heard who showed up instead. I can't explain why I did what I did right now, but I promise you, I will tell you in time. I apologize for any of your tears, and know that I shed a fair share of my own. My heart breaks at the thought of you in any pain. If I could, I'd kiss your tears away, bend down on my knees and beg your forgiveness.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Earth_protector ------}@  
  
I smiled, forgiving him instantly. I typed a response,  
  
Earth_protector,  
Can we chat?  
  
Moon_bunny =:)  
  
Soon I got a reply,  
  
Earth_protector: Sure.  
Moon_bunny: Have you ever zinged someone? I mean, really let 'em have it.  
Earth_protector: More times than I can count, Bunny.  
Moon_bunny: Well, I was so upset when you didn't come that I really gave it to that guy we've been talking about, who showed up instead. For the first time, I knew exactly what to say. I actually came up with something witty, Prot.   
Earth_protector: Well, given your history with that guy, I'm sure whatever you said was well deserved. However, there's only one problem with zinging someone; remorse inevitably follows.  
Moon_bunny: I know. I feel horrible! But this time he didn't deserve it; he saw me crying and offered me a tissue.  
Earth_protector: I'm sure he knows how you feel, Bunny. People aren't exactly at their best when they're upset.  
  
I smiled. I felt better.  
  
Moon_bunny: Thanks, Prot. You don't know how much that means to me. Well, it's my bed time. I've got to go. Ja ne!  
Earth_protector: Bye.  
  
I went to bed and slept the sleep of the contented.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
After signing out of the Azabu site, I felt much better, having been able to help mend Usagi's broken heart. I thought about her screen name: Moon_bunny. It seemed very appropriate somehow. Then it hit me. She had named herself the same way I did; she translated her name into English.(AN: Usagi Tsukino=rabbit of the moon, Mamoru Chiba=earth protector) And it suited her personality; she always was bouncing around like a bunny.  
  
Now that I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Usagi was the One my Princess, my love, I had the confidence to pursue her in earnest. I decided I'd take the direct approach. I went to bed envisioning ways to romance my Usako, and I decided to pay a visit to a store I thought I'd NEVER set foot in. I grinned. 'She won't know what hit her.'  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
I was daydreaming about what Earth_protector had said in his email...that he would kiss my tears away. Luckily, Ms. Haruna was in the middle of a rant and oblivious to my wandering mind.   
  
A man came through the door holding a bouquet of sweet smelling red roses. "Oh, just put them on my desk," Ms. Haruna said casually.  
  
"They're not for you, Miss. These flowers are addressed to a Tsukino Usagi." said the florist.   
  
I gasped. Who would send me flowers? Was it Earth_protector?  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi." I said, still recovering from the shock.  
  
"Here you are miss. Enjoy."  
  
Suddenly, everyone's attention was focused on me. Naru gave me the thumbs-up sign, and Umino was busily typing the news to his buddies on the Internet on his laptop.   
  
"A-HEM!" said Ms. Haruna. "Can we focus on the subject at hand?"  
  
A chorus of "Gomen, Haruna-sensei"'s came from the class and I opened the note.  
  
Usako,  
These roses are almost as beautiful as you. I wish I was there to see your lovely smile. Meet me at the Arcade after school.   
  
Yours Always,  
Mamoru.  
  
'MAMORU?' I thought. 'But I thought he hated me.' Then I thought about his recent actions towards me, his helping me get in the house, his offering of the tissue, and suddenly, it all made sense. These weren't the actions of an enemy. They were the actions of someone who loved me.  
  
Still, I felt a dull ache in my heart. I felt like I was betraying Earth_protector; what about him? And then there was the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen. I had went from being unnoticed by the male population to being stuck in a weird love triangle. I was beyond confused.   
  
When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and rushed out the double doors that served as the exit to Juuban Middle School and began running to the Arcade.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~   
I paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.  
  
"Hey, cool it Mamoru. You'll wear a hole in my floor," cracked Motoki. So I sat down on the barstool and nervously twiddled my thumbs. 'Did she like the roses? Did she hate them? Did they even get to her?' I wondered frantically.  
  
I heard the door bells ringing and a breathless Usagi walked in the door and sat down next to me. She then put the roses between us and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"So what are these all about? Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"No joke, Usako."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Usagi, eyeing me warily.  
  
I didn't blame her, I guessed. Still, I was nothing if not persistent. "It's not a joke, I swear it." 'And I'll find a way to prove it to you,' I thought. "Can I take you out to dinner?" I asked.  
  
"You mean...like on a date?" asked Usagi.  
  
I laughed. "Yes, on a date. I'll pick you up at 6 tonight. See you then," I said, walking out.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
I was dancing on air when I came home from the arcade. I saw Mom in the kitchen, working on dinner already.  
  
"What's got you so excited, Usagi?" Mom asked.  
  
"Mom, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," said Mom.   
  
"Can I go out on a date tonight?"   
  
"With who? Is it that Mamoru I've been hearing about?"  
  
I was beyond shocked. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Just a guess," Mom said slyly. "So, do I get to meet this guy?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be picking me up at 6."  
  
"Oooh....my little girl's going out on her first date! They grow up so fast," said Mom, who was misty eyed.  
  
"Mo-om!" I whined.  
  
"Well, let's just hope your dad's not home when Mamoru arrives. It could get...ugly."  
  
"I know," I groaned. "I've got to call Minako," I said, rushing up the stairs.  
  
I anxiously dialed Minako's number.  
  
"Konnichi-wa! You have reached Minako the fabulous!"  
  
I laughed. "Very funny, Minako. Anyways, can you come over? I need your help with something."  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"I'm going out on a da-ate!" I chirped.  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"No way! Who is he?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru. He's picking me up at 6, and I need some serious beauty advice."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there...NOW!" I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
"GAAAAAH! How did you DO that?" I asked.  
  
"Cell phone," said Minako, holding it in front of me.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Well," said Minako, rummaging through my closet, "Let's get you gorgeous, girl!"  
  
***  
Two hours and twenty outfits later, I was sitting in front of Minako and enjoying getting my hair brushed. Suddenly, a beep went off in the study.  
  
"Ohmigosh! I've got mail!" I said. I rushed to the computer, Minako right on my heels, and opened my email box and read this email:  
  
Moon_bunny,  
The time for secrets is past. Meet me at 7:30 at the Red Rose Cafe, and I'll tell you everything. I'll be carrying a gift.  
  
Earth_protector ------}@  
  
I gasped. "But I'm meeting Mamoru at six!" I wailed. "Minako, what should I do?"  
  
"Relax, girl. Enjoy your date. This is the guy who stood you up, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." I said, hesitating.  
  
"Then give him a taste of his own medicine."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Minako sighed. "Okay, if you want to find out who he is, I'll meet him there. I want to see what he looks like anyways," said Minako.  
  
"Thanks, Mina-chan!" I said, grabbing her in a bear hug. "You're the BEST!"  
  
"Usagi...let go...I can't....breathe!"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"That's okay, Usagi-chan. Let's see what we can do in the way of makeup."  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
After my meeting with Usagi at the Crown Arcade, I rushed out of there, leaving a VERY puzzled Motoki. Oh well. I'd explain everything to him later. I drove to the mall and began my search for a gift for Usagi.  
  
And it was a looooong search. I hated malls. For one thing, there were far too many people. For another thing, most of them were women. You can guess why THAT annoyed me.   
  
Plus, I had no idea what Usagi liked. I had spent so much time insulting her that I had very little knowledge of her tastes. I looked through jewelry stores, video game stores, clothing stores, and nothing. At 4:30, I hung my head in defeat.  
  
It seemed as if Lady Luck was with me that day, for then I saw it. The perfect present. I grinned like the lovesick baka that I was. 'She'll flip when she sees this,' I thought. I immediately snatched it up, paid for it, and hurried back home to wrap it.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
Minako and I were staring at the clock. We had been doing that ever since 5:50, even when Mom, Dad and Shingo were downstairs eating Mom's delicious cooking. Still, I was a girl on a mission.   
  
"Come on, you stupid time piece from Hades! Stop saying it's 5:59! Say 6!" I screamed at it.  
  
Minako wiggled her index finger at me. "You know, a watched pot never boils, Usagi-chan."  
  
"That's just an old wives' tale," I said pouting.  
  
Finally, it happened. The clock struck 6.   
  
DING DONG!  
  
"OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE!" I squealed.  
  
"I'll get it!" I said, dashing down the stairs.  
  
Too late. Dad was already at the door. 'Oh no,' I thought. 'This is bad. Very, very bad.'  
  
"So, you must be Chiba Mamoru." said Dad icily. "My name is Tsukino Kenji."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir." said Mamoru, not wavering one bit.  
  
"My, my, my, what a handsome young guest," said Mom. "I'm Tsukino Ikuko. But you can call me Ikuko."  
  
Mamoru took my mom's hand and kissed it lightly. "And such a gentleman!"  
  
"Now I want to see my daughter back safely at 10:30. No later."  
  
"No problem, Tsukino-sama," Mamoru said, chuckling. "I'll have her back in one piece."  
  
Dad growled and reached for something in his pocket. 'Oh no,' I thought. 'He's getting his gun! He's out for blood!'  
  
Dad took out a small round package and handed it to Mamoru. "Remember, it's not about safety, it's your life," he said, then exited.  
  
Mamoru blushed a deep shade of red. "Er...ah...arigatou..." he mumbled. Minako sat at the top of the stairs, laughing hysterically.  
  
Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Shingo came running out of the kitchen. He winked at me and sang, "Usagi and Mamoru, sitting in a tree. K-I-S...K-I-Q..."  
  
I took advantage of Shingo's bad spelling. "Come on, Mamoru, we're LEAVING," I said, storming out the door.   
  
"Have a good time dear!" Mom called out.   
  
Mamoru hastily put the package in his pocket. "What's that, Mamoru?"  
  
"N-nothing," he stammered. I went to the passenger side of the car, and Mamoru rushed to open the door. "After you, milady," he said.  
  
I giggled. "Why thank you, good sir." I said in my best English accent. I sat down.  
  
I stole a glance at Mamoru. He looked HOT. He was wearing an expensive black tuxedo, complete with a blue vest and a shiny blue tie, and he smelled like roses and spice.   
  
"So, where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see," said Mamoru mysteriously.  
  
I squealed and clapped my hands in delight. Oh, the suspense was KILLING me!  
  
Luckily, we didn't have long to wait. We arrived at 6:30 at the Red Rose Cafe. I suppressed a gasp. Isn't this where Earth_protector was going to meet with me?  
  
Soon, a valet walked up next to the car.  
  
"Park the car around the back," said Mamoru, handing him the keys.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the valet said, driving away.  
  
Mamoru linked arms with me and escorted me in. The moment his arm touched mine, my heart began to beat a little faster, but my body felt warm and relaxed. Somehow this felt so....right.   
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
As soon as we walked in, I heard Usagi gasp. I chuckled a little bit. "Reservation for Chiba, please," I said. I slipped the maitre'd a $50 bill and whispered, "The best table you've got."  
  
"Oui, oui, right away, monsieur!" said the maitre'd. We were led to a table next to the fireplace.  
  
"Wow, this is such a nice place, Mamoru."  
  
I noticed that she didn't ask me how I could afford it, but I shook it off. (AN: Remember, he's a well paid model.) I took out Usagi's chair for her, made sure she was comfortable, then took my seat across the table.   
  
It was then that I noticed how beautiful she looked. If I thought she looked good in the park, I was still completely unprepared to be in the presence of the blonde goddess that sat across the table. Her hair was done up in a single bun, a few strands curled around her face. Long, silken lashes framed her beautiful blue eyes as they continued to drink in the decadent surroundings. She wore sparkling diamond earrings, a matching necklace, a shimmering tiara and a black dress that went down to her ankles but still hugged her purely feminine body seductively. Her lips were a cranberry shade and seemed to have been made only for kissing.   
  
"What?" asked Usagi, smiling a bit.  
  
"You...look...beautiful tonight," I said.   
  
"Thanks," Usagi said, blushing profusely.   
  
"So, why did you take me here?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'll show you later," I said slyly.  
  
"Oh," said Usagi, "I look forward to it," she said, winking.  
  
'God, the things she does to me,' I thought, picking up my menu, even though I wasn't very hungry. Usagi did the same.   
  
Soon, the waiter came over. "Have you decided on what you'd like to order?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," piped up Usagi. "I'll have the ass-car-got," she said.  
  
"You mean the escargot?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"And for you, monsieur?"   
  
"I'll have the chicken French," I said. I motioned for the waiter to come closer. "And have the violinist play something nice. You know, romantic," I whispered into his ear, slipping him a $20.  
  
"Right away, monsieur!" he said, rushing off.  
  
Soon, another waiter came to our table. "Would you like some champagne?"  
  
"No thanks," I said. I didn't want anything to dull my senses. I wanted to remember every detail of this night. "Some sparkling grape juice will do just fine."  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
  
"So, I hear you're a model," I said. "What's that like?"  
  
"How did you know I'm a model?" asked Mamoru.  
  
My face turned as red as a tomato. "Well, you're good looking and you drive a fancy car...what else would you be doing for a living?" 'Yeah, great save, girl! He doesn't need to know that you've seen the Speedo ad.'  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
'Oh no,' I thought. 'She's seen the Speedo ad, hasn't she? Why oh why did I take that job?'  
  
~*~Usagi~*~'  
"You could be a model too," I said.  
  
"Oh, stop it. You know I'm too fat." I said.  
  
"No, you're not. You're beautiful," he said.  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"I know so," he said. "And I speak from personal experience. I work with lots of female models, but you're prettier than any of them."   
  
"Meatballs and all?"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Meatballs and all. Who knows, you could start a trend."  
  
I laughed too. "Nah. I like being unique. So what is your work like?"  
  
Mamoru then told me all of the details about his work; the long hours, the hot lighting, the long, painful poses and all of the interesting photographers he worked with. As he spoke, a violinist came over and played the most beautiful music.  
  
"Then," he said, "There was this one shoot where I was doing an ad for surfboards," he began, "but it was 30 degrees out! I look a long, hot bath after that," he said.  
  
I laughed hysterically until the waiter came over and set a plate of snails right in front of me. "EEEEK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I screeched.  
  
"Your escargot, Madame. And do keep it down," said the waiter as he walked away. Mamoru covered his mouth, but I could tell that he was laughing.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
  
I laughed at Usagi's sour expression. "There is no way that I'm eating THAT," she said, making a face.  
  
"You can eat mine. I'm not hungry," I said.  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Of course." I didn't care if she ate all my food. Heck, I didn't even care if this evening drained my savings account. 'I'm happy simply being with her', I thought, watching her gobble down my food with the same vigor that she ate with at the arcade.  
  
She finished her meal and leaned back, a contented sigh on her lips. 'Now is the time,' a voice in my head told me.  
  
"Usagi, would you take a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure," she said.   
  
I took her hand and led her out to my car, which was parked next to a beautiful rose garden. The stars were out above us, and the moon shone brightly, as if showing us its favor.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Usagi.  
  
"Hold on, I have something for you." I took out a package from behind my back and presented it to Usagi.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
I tore open the wrapping paper excitedly and gasped when I pulled out my gift. It was a rabbit scampering up a crescent moon, made out of pink quartz.  
  
I was too moved to speak. Then I saw the time on my watch. It was 7:30. Then I finally figured it out.  
  
"It's me, Moon_bunny. I'm Earth_protector. I'm the head of the Azabu honor society and I..."  
  
He was unable to finish his sentence, as my lips planted themselves firmly on his left ear. He laughed and gently guided my mouth to his.   
A jolt of electricity passed through me as he put his hands in my hair, undoing the bun, and I enjoyed the feel of his silken hair on my fingers and his sweet lips on mine. He began to trace my mouth with his tongue, inviting me to open it. I moaned softly and obliged, and we passionately explored each other's mouths.   
  
After what seemed like ages, we broke apart. "Oh, Mamo-chan, I wanted it to be you," I said. I thought I saw Minako in the shadows, but after giving me a wink, she ran off without making a sound.  
  
"You know what?" I asked happily, snuggling against his chest. "I love the Internet!"  
  
We both laughed and looked up at the stars, staying in each other's arms. We stayed like that for hours, until Mamoru reluctantly broke away, leaving me feeling deprived of his warmth.  
  
"You know what? I think I forgot something."  
  
"What could that be? Everything's so perfect" I said.   
  
"The check!"  
  
***  
Lady Aisheteru: Well, that just about wraps it up. Not bad for a girl who's never had a boyfriend, ne? Stay tuned for the epilogue. Ja ne!  
***  
Lady Aisheteru: Hey all! It's the epilogue! That means I'm done! Yippee! Oh, wait...I still have to WRITE it, aw, phooey. Just kidding. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Ja ne, and enjoy the epilogue!  
  
Disclaimer: All right, this is the LAST time I say this in this fic. I don't own Sailor Moon, just this fic. Don't sue me, you wouldn't get much.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
The next Monday, I turned in my paper to Ms. Haruna. Mamoru had helped me write it the afternoon after our date. I then found out why he was the head of the Azabu tutors; not only was he smart, but he helped me to understand things I would have never figured out on my own, and made me feel intelligent while he did it. With his help, I sprinkled my paper with words like "communication," "multi-media," "hyper text transfer protocol(Mamoru explained that was what the http at the beginning of a site address stood for), "conversationalist" and tons of techie terms. I even understand what html stands for, thanks to my Mamo-chan.  
  
I smiled my biggest smile when I saw Ms. Haruna flipping through the pages, preparing to lecture me on not having all 12, and the shocked expression when she found 13, typed, double spaced, numbered and grammatically correct.  
  
"I trust this meets your standards, Haruna-sensei?" I asked. I was really enjoying this. 'I've got to study with Mamoru more often,' I thought.  
  
Ms. Haruna didn't say anything. She just nodded and made a noise.  
  
Mamoru popped his head through the door. "Are we all set to go, Usako?"  
  
"Well?" I asked Ms. Haruna.  
  
She gave me a blistering look of envy. Even in his Azabu uniform, Mamoru still looked majorly hot. "I expect to see you do your best from now on," she said, having gained some composure. (Another word Mamoru taught me. Isn't he the best?)  
  
I nodded. "See you Monday," I chirped.   
  
The second we got out of her classroom, I heard a girl say, "Omigosh! It's the Speedo man!"  
  
Mamoru took one look at the gathering crowd of eager females, students and teachers alike. "RUN!" he yelled. He took his hand in mine and we dashed into his car. He drove off, tons of screaming girls and women close behind.  
  
"So, Mamo-chan, how many other secret identities do you have?" I asked coyly.  
  
"Just one," he said. "Same as you."  
  
I gasped. "Then you're Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
"That's right, Sailor Moon."  
  
"That's it, then. No more secrets." I said.  
  
"No more secrets," he repeated. He reached one hand out and gently caressed mine. We drove off to the Crown Arcade, ready to declare our love to our friends, ready for the rest of our lives together.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
